A Storm Brewing Within ON HIATUS
by AgentZyiana
Summary: Katrina Hansen has just witnessed the murder of her parents, and was almost killed herself. Even when she's in protective police custody, she's still on the run from a group of murderers who want her dead, only because she witnessed her parents death. When tides turn, Richard Castle and Kate Beckett both take interest in her, and will protect her from them. No matter the cost.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so I'm a huge fan of Castle, and I've been a huge fan since I first watched the show in 2009. I've been wanting to get around to writing a Castle Fanfiction, and I finally have! So, without further ado, I present my lovely readers, "A Storm Brewing Within"**

**Katrina's POV**

It was all a mistake, I never meant to see it, I never meant to be on the run from _murderers._

It's a long story.

I was home one day, just sitting upstairs in my bedroom, my headphones plugged into my ears and music streaming through as I wrote some of my stories. My boyfriend Jaxon and I were texting as I wrote, and I laughed lightly as he made a joke. My mom, Jenna Hansen, called for me to come eat dinner. "I'll be there in a few minutes, mom!" I called back, my voice a little louder than I normally would call since my door was shut.

At the moment, I lived with my parents and my grey European Burmese cat Sparkles. My twin sister, Miranda, had moved to Australia a few months ago with her roommate in search of a better life than she had in New York City. I wouldn't blame her, life here was harsh. Her words when she left were, "I need some inspiration to pursue my dreams, I love you all."

At the age of seventeen, it was a big risk to take, but I knew how she felt, and Jaxon and I both are planning on moving to Russia once we graduate college. I'm not sure why he loves Russia so much, he's gone as far as learning how to speak Russian fluently. But, I love him and I respect his choices.

Anyway, back on the topic at hand.

I turned my music up a little louder, and I was completely unaware of what was going on outside of my bedroom, until I heard a high-pitched shriek.

I ripped my headphones out of my ears and listened, hearing silence. I turned off my music and shoved my phone in my back pocket. I heard a gunshot, and nearly jumped out of my skin. Pushing open my door slowly, I moved out of my room and to the balcony that you could look over and see the whole living area. In the kitchen, I saw what horrified me, and I nearly screamed, but there was only one issue with that.

My mother and father both were on the ground, pools of blood forming out of them. My mother had a large wound through her heart, and my father had a bullet hole through his skull, that exited his head.

I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to contain the rising hysteria that bubbled through. A man in all black, a masked pulled over his head, saw me. His blue eyes were wide with alert and he raised his pistol in my direction, pointing it at me.

I moved just as he fired, my ears ringing, and I shrieked. I ran back into my room, but he followed me, I heard his heavy footsteps racing up the stairs. I slammed my door, making sure to lock it and cover it with a chair, which was completely stupid. Then, I raced over to my window, flipped the hinges, and pulled it open. I felt a stinging pain in my hand from where the bullet he shot grazed my, and my blood covered the windowsill. I swung my legs out of the window and braced my self for the fourteen-story drop. I knew I might die, but I did it anyway.

On the second floor, I gripped onto a banner that hung from the building right next to mine and slowed myself. Once I reached the ground, I ran, dodging another bullet he shot my way. Tears poured down my eyes and I couldn't contain them. I ran, faster than I had ever run before. Down alleys and taking sharp turns, I had no idea where I was headed. Anywhere but where I was at now.

When I reached a coffee shop, was when I opened my eyes.

I realized I was still standing at my windowsill, that blood trickled and pooled onto the ledge. I couldn't jump now, so I turned, grabbed Sparkles, and locked myself in my closet.

I kept my clean hand clamped over my mouth as I forced myself to breathe. I slowly sat down and onto a pile of furs that were my old coats, and some of Miranda's. Sparkles was a smart cat, and she knew when to be quiet, so she snuggled next to me, and rubbed against my hand every now and then.

The killer was moving throughout my room, I could hear him doing so. In a few moments, a slam of a door came, and I knew he was gone.

I slowly moved, shaking beyond my control from all the traumatic events that have happened, and pulled my phone from my pocket. My fingers shook as I dialed 911, and I brought the phone to my ear.

_Hello, 911, what's your emergency?_

"Yes, I'm in my apartment on 3rd and 6th street, Broadway heights, fourteenth floor. My parents have been murdered."

**Richard Castle's POV**

I followed Kate through the 12th Precinct, bearing my coffee with her. We were still planning our wedding, and we both were coming to agreements on things, like who's going to be there, what the cake is going to look like, things like that.

"Alright, let's just get in and see if we have any murders today." She had said as we walked through the front doors.

Now we were headed to her desk, seeing Esposito and Ryan across the room. "Hey Espo," Kate called out. "Any cases yet?"

"No, not yet." Esposito had said as he scrolled through paperwork on his computer.

Ryan, on the other hand, was writing something down on a pen and pad, said 'Thank you' and hung up his phone. "Actually," he said, turning to us. "I have a fresh one." He walks towards Kate and I, holding up the piece of paper. "The call came in last night, it's a double homicide."

Beckett and I both looked up at the same time, and the four of us quickly walked out of the precinct.

_***PAGE BREAK***_

"Ah, Broadway Heights, one of the apartments I thought about buying a few years ago," I say to Kate as we walk through the lobby of the apartment building. It was amazing, beautiful in many ways, but a little higher on the rent, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to blow away all of my money every month on an apartment when I had a nice one already.

"Seriously, Castle?" Kate asks me, taking a sip of her coffee as we get into the elevator and hit the button _14._ "Why didn't you? This place is so nice."

The elevator shot up and I took a sip of my own coffee. "Do you know how expensive this place is, Kate?" I ask with a smirk on my face and a cocky tone in my voice.

The elevator opens and we walk to the apartment. The place looked like mine, but much larger and elegant. "What do we have, Lanie?" Kate asks as we walk to the two bodies.

"Ryan was right, it's a double homicide," I mumble under my breath as I examine the two bodies.

"Joshua and Jenna Hansen, husband and wife." Lanie continues to write down words on her clipboard. "Joshua here to one to the head, found the bullet in the wall over there," she points to a wall next to a window. "And Jenna took and knife to the heart, but it looks to be from a katana."

My mystery-writer mind kicks in. "The killer was an assassin." I blurt out, and Kate looks at me funny.

"Really Castle? An assassin would murder two people that are probably decently rich?" Kate says to me, giving me a slightly pointed look. Kate turns back to Lanie. "When did they die?"

"The 911 call came in at 9:39, so I would say anywhere from 8:30 to 9:30." Lanie tells us, looking over her bodies.

"Uh, guys, you may want to see this." Esposito says from the balcony.

We head up the stairs and follow him into a bedroom, where a surprise waits for us. Blood covers the windowsill of an open window. "Another victim?" I ask him.

"I don't think so. They didn't find a body anywhere around here and there's no blood down there on the ground," Espo points at the ground outside the window. "But whoever's blood this is, they're probably gone by now."

"Looks like you've got a fan, Castle," Kate says from behind me.

I turn and see her next to the bed, looking over the bedside table. Books are piled in a tall stack next to it, and I recognize them as the Nikki Heat series. On the second table, I see the Derrick Strom books. On the bed is Frozen Heat, and I pick it up. Whoever was reading this got to the middle of the book. The first page has my signature written on it, and it reads, _To Katrina. Thank you fro reading my books, it means a lot to me. Be strong, and I know you can be an excellent writer._

"I remember this girl," I say to Kate. She walks over to me, bearing a picture in her hand. "Her name is Katrina, she has brown hair, hazel eyes, and inspiring author."

"Does she look like this?" Kate asks me, showing me the picture. It's a side-by-side picture of a girl and a boy, the boy a few inches taller than her. The boy has dirty blond hair and grey eyes, she has brown hair and hazel eyes. On the left, they're smiling and seem happy. On the right, she's kissing him. They both seem happy. She's the girl I remember at the book signing.

"Yes, that's Katrina."

"Wait, Espo," Kate says to him. "Do we know where the 911 call came from?"

"Apparently it came from here."

I look at Kate and we both figure out something just by looking at each other. Kate points at the window. "If you knew that you couldn't jump from a fourteen-story building and live, and your killer was about to open that door, where would you go?" She says.

We both move, and she points to a closet. I walk over there with her, and she twists the doorknob, opening the door. Inside, a girl is sitting on the floor, a cat in her hands. "Please don't hurt me," the girl whispers.

I remember her happy, cheery voice I heard at the book signing, her telling me about being an author. I remember how much she reminded me of Kate, she looked so much like her, like she was Kate's younger sister or daughter. Now, her voice was fragile, she was scared.

"I'm Detective Kate Beckett, and this is Richard Castle, we're not going to hurt you," Kate says to her.

"We're actually here to help you, Katrina." I tell her.

"You remember my name?" She whispers.

I nod and extend my hand to her, she takes a hold of it and pushes her cat over her shoulder, but her other hand, her left hand, hangs limp at her side. She rises, and the three of us back away from the closet. I see her left hand now, crusted with dried blood and a graze still seeping blood. "Medic!" Kate calls from the room, and a medic runs in. I take the soft cat from her and carefully pat it as the medic cleans her hand and stiches up the graze. When he leaves, Kate turns back to her. "Katrina, can you tell me what happened last night?" 

"Yeah," Katrina's voice shakes and her face is pale, but her eyes are puffy. She's been crying, no wonder, her parents just got murdered. "I was texting my boyfriend Jaxon, and my mom called me to dinner." She begins to shake, and she runs her hands down her exposed arms.

"Just take your time, Katrina." I tell her softly.

Katrina buries her face in her hands and takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, it's just so hard for me at the moment." She whispers through her hands.

"Would you like to tell us in a few hours at the precinct?" Kate asks her quietly.

Katrina nods. "I need to call my twin sister, let her know they're dead. But I'm pretty sure the pain won't be as fresh in a few hours."

Kate smiles and turns to me. "Would you please lead her to the car, Castle?" She asks. "I'm just going to wrap up here and see if we missed anything." 

I nod and place my hand on Katrina's back, giving her the cat back. We walk out of the apartment together, past her parents, and into the elevator.

**So, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry it's a little short, I just needed to get it started and that was the only way I could at the moment. If you like it, a rating would be much appreciated, and I'll update whenever I can. Love you mates!**

**AgentZyiana**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ**

Due to events that have happened in the last night and day, AgentZyiana is currently in the hospital and all of her stories will be on hiatus until further notice.

If you have any questions, I will be answering them through PM for the next day, and she should start getting better on Tuesday, or Monday night for our North American friends and some of Europe, and will be able to answer your questions herself.

Again, the two of us both thank all of you for reading her stories and being loyal to her, even though she's just an inspiring author. We love you both, and we wish you all luck on your own stories.

Thank you,

AgentJ, AgentZyiana's Fiancé.


End file.
